


Playing with Fire

by Melyaliz



Category: DCeased (DC Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Bonnie and Clyde romance, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: The first time you met the Red Hood was like everything else in your life. With an explosion.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Sparks to flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of oneshots I wrote with one particular character type in mind.

_You will never forget the day you met Jason. That small spark in the explosion of your life._

_And you loved explosions._

* * *

Jason saw her from across a room. Beautiful.

And she knew it.

The way her beautiful blonde hair fell over her shoulders in soft curls, framing her delicate figure. It seemed to shine like rays of sun cascading across a blue sky. A sky blue much like the shade of her backless dress. It draped over her leaving just enough for the imagination.

Elegance.

She seemed to float throughout a room of well-dressed men. They circled around her like planets in an orbit, never touching, just admiring the goddess before them. Each forgetting, if only for a moment, their reason for being here while in the presence of such a wonder. Yet as the beauty passed the ugly underbelly returned. The dark night after a sunset, fading away into the horrors that creep in the shadows.

This was the biggest collection of gang leaders in the world. The royalty of the underworld. And she was among them.

Don’t let a rose fool you, her thorns can be deadly.

“Ma’am,” Jason said walking up to the woman. Her eyes flickered to him, drinking him in.

“Yes?”

“I believe I have something you have been looking for.”

“Many men here say they have things I need, what makes you any different?” Her voice was soft but direct, bright eyes studying him, challenging him. Taking him in.

“I come with respect,” Jason said bending forward gently placing his hand on the small of her back, his fingers trailing gently over her soft beautiful skin. “And the weapons you have been looking for.”

“How many?” she asked leaning forward, her scent intoxicating and she knew it. Using her sex to her advantage. A little basic textbook but, hey, if the trick still works why change it?

“6 crates”

“What, no one has been able to acquire so many.” she was both impressed and spectacle. Jason had that effect on people, especially women.

“Well, I’m not just anyone.”

A small smile played on her large supple lips, ruby red like the blood. Beautiful and dangerous. “Well then, why don’t we go somewhere more private to discuss this respect you said you have.”

“With pleasure”

* * *

Jason sighed getting up out of the bed. He wasn’t sure why but something was bothering him, like a scratch he couldn’t itch. Slowly he walked into the living room. A large safe tucked away in the corner, plush couch, and a dimly light kitchenette. The room was simple but elegant. Obviously, the mistress wasn’t wasting her time with extravagant like many of the other crime lords here.

He couldn’t help but smile at the thoughts of last night. Why was it always the bored ones who fucked so crazy?

A shadow snapped him out of his musings. Was that a bird? No, turning slowly he saw it, a shape in the window. Leaning forward before slowly pulling the glass away from the pane. Teeth, white teeth shined at him in a wide smile looking like something from a fairytale. Almost ominous. A Cheshire cat that seemed to be able to tell you all the secrets of this crazy world. 

It saw him too, cocking its head toward him sizing him up. Letting out a soft giggled, the person jumped gracefully into the room standing up to face him.

It was a woman, about his age. He could only tell that by the soft pitch of her laugh and the movement of her body. It was too dark to tell much else from his angle with her back to the window. The moonlight casting a halo of silver light over her. Almost as if she was on fire

“You’re not the Blue Rose,” she stated

“Nope.”

“Ok”

Already bored with their interaction the girl walked toward the safe pulling something out of her backpack. A charge.

“What?”

“Stand back beautiful, don’t want to get caught in the flames now would we?” she said kneeling down placing it on the safe.

The explosion was loud and bright. The flash of light flew across her face lighting up the spiderwebs of scars running up the right side of her face. A million untold stories that said one strong message. Watch out for this one.

Letting out a gleeful laugh the girl bent down looking over the contents in the safe.

The sound of the beautiful crime mistress could be heard from the bedroom shortly followed by the sound of alarms. The pyro laughed grabbing the contents of the safe, a briefcase and a small blue bag that looked like it held jewels. She looked over the bag curiously before shoving it into the pocket of her jacket and the briefcase into her backpack. Then turning to Jason she flashed him another wide Cheshire cat smile before blowing him a kiss.

“One, two, three” holding up a small burner phone she pressed speed dial. More explosions in the hall as the bedroom door flew open. Wild blonde hair flying as the crime mistress came screeching out of the room.

But it was too late.

The thief was already gone.

* * *

You laughed as you fell 16 stories down before letting the rope catch you swinging to the building across the street. The hotel behind you lighting up as the small sets of explosion went off lighting up the night. They would be too busy chasing the fires and keeping the guests safe to worry about little old you.

Climbing up to the opposite building you settled down leaning against the wall listening to the sirens and chaos behind you. What a beautiful sound. 

“Pretty show”

You’re head snapped up to see him.

The Red Hood.

Standing you sized him up, processing the problem in front of you. “You’re younger than I thought you would be.”

“Excuse me?”

“You” you dragged the word out slowly as you stood and walking toward him before tapping his red helmet, “are younger than you thought you were.” he grabs your hand stopping you from tapping it again.

Both of you stood there, at a standstill. You weren’t sure what he wanted, why was he here? To stop you? If that was the case why had he alerted you to his presence? Why hadn’t he just shot you? Wasn’t he known for the quick kill? You frowned as he seemed to be in the same predicament. Unsure what to do now.

“It seems we have come to an impasse” you finally said moving closer to him so you were pressed up against him. Better get closer so he couldn’t shoot you. Also if you were going to die what better way then in the arms of a hot man? Flashing him a large smile you cocked you’re head to one side, “so what is your plan blue-eyed boy?”

“What’s in the briefcase?”

“Orphans”

He was startled by your direct answer, the grip on your wrist tightening, “Orphans?”

“Yeah, your bedmate back there is trading the parentless to black market scientists. They use children that no one cares about to experiment on.”

“So you some kind of vigilante?”

You threw back you’re head laughing, “No, I just like to see things explode. And what better thing to explode than a place that preys on the weak?”

“Ok,” he let you go. You took a step back.

“Ok?”

“Yes, ok. Let’s go.”

You fought back a frown, trying not to let your confusion too evident. Don’t let him know you are startled. “What?”

“Sounds like fun, let’s go.”

Well, that was true, it would be fun. Also if this was a trap what a way to go. Taken down by the Red Hood. Although from what little you knew he had never been one to double cross. More of a point a killing kind of guy. Just your type. 

You knew you were playing with fire… but that was the problem. You couldn’t resist the flames. 

“Ok.”

“What should I call you?”

“Whatever you want”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	2. I’m not a damsel in distress. I’m a damsel doing damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is just something so fun about writing Jason with a saucy girl.

“W… what happened?” Jason said walking into the warehouse. The goons all lay around you moaning. The place was a total mess. “I thought you were just going to check the place out.”

You shrugged flipping your hair behind your shoulder, “keep up.” you told him as you started to walk deeper into the warehouse. Jason chuckled before following you.

“Got to say I’m enjoying the view”

“Don’t enjoy it too much, you’re going to have to take the lead soon.”

“I’m always ready to lead, partner”

You laugh lightly as you pull out some charges, “Ok then be right back.” you said leaning forward giving him a quick peck on the cheek before skipping off. It was Jason’s turn to laugh before pulling out his guns. The sound of footsteps coming up behind him.

“Well hello, boys? You want a piece of me too?”

As Jason rained hell down on the goons you quickly did what you came for. After taking stock of the building you found it. In an office overlooking the main warehouse floor were The plans the Trader (as he called himself) had been hiding. Plans of a transport route where young orphans were being sold to labs to be tested on. Orphans like you. 

Picking them up you quickly stored them in your jacket pocket. You turned to leave when the sound of a gun clicking made you pause. A man dressed in a tailored black suit stood in front of you. The Trader.

“Put your hands up.”

You sighed putting your hands over your head. “Just don’t shoot” you cried in your most sweet damsel voice. The Trader laughed as he pushed the small of your back with the barrel of his gun.

Slowly you both walked down the stairs toward the main room where Jason stood knocking out the last of the goons with a hard kick. Glancing up he slowly turned.

“Hey, you alright?” he asked. You shot him a smirk.

“Just swell.”

“Stop talking!” the Trader hissed pressing his gun harder into your back. You wince slightly.

“What you don’t like my explosive personality?” you asked winking at Jason.

“I said QUIET!”

“Third time’s the charm,” Jason said, your eyes flickered to his holster, his hand gripping the gun. Quitely you counted down from three.

Then the office above you exploded.

Ducking you kicked your legs out as Jason let three bullets fly straight into the Trader’s head. He slumped down next to you as another blast of explosions rang out.

“Really?” Jason asked grabbing your hand, “was that necessary?”

“You know me,” You smiled as you both ran toward the exit, the explosives you had set up blowing up around you both. “I’m not a damsel in distress. I’m a damsel doing damage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	3. Don’t apologize if you didn’t mean to scare me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it.  
> “Oh, did I scare you, big boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz

“All I’m saying is we fight well I don’t see how that couldn’t translate well into the bedroom.”

“I’m not taking you back to my place. I want some silver or a private life left” Jason’s voice cracked over the mic as you spun away from the onslaught on bullets that were suddenly raining down on you. Damn security guards. They couldn’t wait like five more minutes? So inconvenient. 

“You know it’s funny, I’m having this hard time believing you don’t have like a safe house you take all the other women.”

“I vaguely remember this conversation where you told me you weren’t like other women.”

You smiled pausing for a moment to look at your reflection in the large window walls that overlooked the city. Gently you ran your fingers over the scars running over the right side of your face. They helped you think when you were pinned up against a wall. Pulling out a small flash bomb from your belt you threw it. 

Your eyes flashing brightly with excitement as you ran forward taking out the disgruntled guards. You loved your job. And having a hot hunk like Red Hood to show off too was definitely a perk.

“I get it, your scared.” The sound of guns below. They had found him. Glancing out the window you wished you could see what was going on. Watching the Hood in action was like watching a work of art. Pouting slightly that you were missing the show you quickly pulled out some tools attaching what you needed around the pressure points on the wall. “Scared you can’t keep up.”

“I feel like I’m doing pretty well so far.”

“Oh, but You haven’t seen me in bed.”

“Done here, meet me on the street”

“You got it hot stuff”

Jason had just pulled his bike around the front when he heard it.

“What.. Freeze!”

“Awww come on now…”

“Y/N?” Jason asked placing his hand over his ear, his stomach doing a slight flip.

“Look, mister,” your voice could be over his mic, “You really don’t want to be pointing that at me. In fact, we need to leave like right now.”

“You need help?”

Silence.

Shit that wasn’t good.

“I’m coming,” Jason said quickly dismounting his bike and starting to walk toward the building.

That was when it exploded.

Or the four top floors did.

“Y/N!” Jason screamed as glass rained down bouncing off his helmet.

“Oh, did I scare you, big boy?”

“What the hell!?! We promised we would communicate”

You rolled your eyes, he should be used to it by now. You liked to blow things up, “I’m reeeeaaaallly sorry”

“Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

He grabbed you pulling you to him “Punish you.”

“Ohhh I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	4. Hug me you fucking asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Forget it, you’re a fucking asshole.”
> 
> “If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have fun with these two little sadistic bastards

His little badass, his little spitfire.

His.

Jason glanced over at you as you pulled your hair away from your face as you concentrated on the bomb. The seconds counting down like a heartbeat. The one that was thudding through Jason’s chest to be more exact.

What was taking her so long?

“Red…” your voice was gentle, too gentle.

“Yeah”

“It doesn’t look like we’re going to win this one. I need you to…”

“Don’t…”

“No listen.” your eyes hard as they met his. He felt sick. No, it couldn’t end like this. Weren’t you supposed to be some pyro master or something?

“You need to get those people out as fast as you can I can try to slow this but…”

“Y/N…” he dragged your name out like smoke from a cigarette. Slow and hazy.

Your eyes never left him as your wire cutters clipped something and the beeping stopped.

“Whoops, never mind I guess.”

It was like ice and fire consumed Jason for a moment. “I… You… FUCK Y/N”

“What?” you asked getting up batting your eyelashes at him standing up so you were level with him. Leaning forward excepting a kiss, however, Jason pulled away putting his helmet back on turning.

“Forget it, you’re a fucking asshole.”

“I’m your fucking asshole” Jason turned to look at you as you skipped up behind him taking his hand flashing him another -much more apologetic- smile.

Both of you stood in awkward silence for a moment. It was hard to read his throughs from behind his mask. He did that on purpose. When he was mad. Hide his face from you like his feelings. You hated it but you knew you had to accept those coping mechanisms just like he had to deal with yours.

Tugging at his hand you tried to pull him closer to you “ please don’t be mad,” you whispered, “Please.”

He sighed “Fine”

You smiled pulled at his hand again taking a step closer to him, “Now if you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart.” you said. He let out a soft chuckle pulling you to him. As he did you reached up and pushed his helmet up just enough to expose his lips. Leaning forward you kissed him gently.

This is who you both were. Constant teasing the line between flirting and fighting. Then making out in a room filled with dead gangsters next to a disabled bomb.

Totally normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	5. Baptize by Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was given the song “This is Love” by Air Traffic Controller as a song fic.

She laughed flipping her hair over her shoulder as she mounted her motorcycle. Another successful date night. 

Turning to look behind her she couldn’t help but smile as Jason mounted his own motorcycle. Holding up the detonator she winked at him before pressing the red button. 

“Keep up, hot stuff.” 

Jason couldn’t help but grin as he revved his own engine. The heat from the blast lighting up the road as they raced into the night. Brewing storm clouds shrouded the city in a layer of gray darkness ready to break at any moment. Much like these chaos bringers. 

Wind whipping across them as they sped through the city chasing each other, two headlights dancing around each other like lighting. Jagged and destructive as it breaks through the darkness followed by the roar of thunder. 

Racing toward their next kill.

“Please I have money!” tears and snot streamed down this shit bag’s face as he looked up at Jason. Why do the evil ones always cry so ugly? 

“Is that why you didn’t let those girls live?” Her voice was behind him. She must have come in sometime during the beat down. “Because they didn’t have money. Discarding their bodies after they couldn’t bring you any more profit.” her voice like steel, filled with the same hate Jason felt looking at this pathetic blubbering excuse of a man. 

“I… It…” he stammered trying to find the right words looking between Jason and her through black eyes already swollen from the beating he had received. The sound of her heavy boots thudded across the hardwood floor of the private office as she came up behind Jason. Leaning forward she smiled down at the man. 

“I…I… I” she mimicked him before laughing standing up. “Piece of shit” 

“Did you get it?” Jason asked glancing at her his grip tighter on the man’s collar. He was ready to be done with this sniveling jackass. She held up the thumb drive nodding.

“Do your thing darlin’.” 

“Wait… what?” the man looked between the couple, “No. NO!” he cried as Jason held up his gun. 

One bullet to the brain was all it took. Brains splattered across the wall, desk, and that overpriced Persian rug all the woman this man had sold into sex slavery paid for. Turning Jason wiped away some blood from his leather jacket not wanting any of that man on him. 

“I love you” her voice was as soft in sharp contrast to the gruesome scene that lay before them. The reality of the evils that this city held. Jason turned to look at her, in the darkroom her silhouette had an almost ghost-like look to it. Something he didn’t quite like. “And that you are helping me with this.”

Jason closed the distance between the two of them taking her hand pulling it up to his lips. Moving his helmet away from his mouth he kissed her hand gently. 

“Anything for you.” 

She smiled pulling her hand away so she could wipe a little blood that had gotten onto his face. “Let’s cleanse this town of its sinners. Let’s baptize it in their blood.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
